A great Slytherin at heart
by Tongs
Summary: HIATUS. Harry is going back to Hogwarts for his sixth year,with Voldemort on the rampage.But before he went back,he got a letter explaining that he really belongs to Slytherin.With minor HPDM slash
1. Birthday surprise

A/N I'm kind of a newcomer here so please go easy on me! lol. I was just sitting at home bored when ka-ching! I came up with this crazy, parallel-drawing idea. I won't be exactly following JKR's routines as I go along and will make up some plots of my own but most of them are originated from the original anyways. So without further ado on with the story. Please try to enjoy! :P  
  
Disc: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters, I'm just borrowing them from Rowling for some time-killing  
  
Chapter 1. Birthday surprise  
  
  
  
"In."  
  
Wormtail staggered into the chamber and fell to his knees immediately before the throne upon him, which an exquisitely robed skeleton of a man was sitting on. Voldemort.  
  
He peered down at Wormtail thoughtfully and Wormtail kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to level them with his master's. "So is everything ready?" Voldemort inquired, his fingers entwined.  
  
"Y-yes master. Everything is ready. I'm ready to s-spy."  
  
"Spy?" Voldemort scoffed, "no Wormy, spy is such a," he hissed, "strong word. I call it investigation."  
  
"Yes my lord. I'm ready to investigate."  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed in triumph.  
  
*  
  
It was Dudley's sweet sixteen, which was impossible for Harry to forget because Dudley constantly made sure of that. Aunt and Uncle had to go out with the Dawsons early that morning, so Dudley and Harry were home alone, with a pile of presents and banners left in the kitchen for Dudley. When Harry went into the kitchen, what he'd seen made him gawp.  
  
A person was probing fervently in the fridge, a piece of yolky mop with violet streaks amongst it glared at Harry. It took him a moment to realize that was Dudley's hair. Slowly Dudley's turned around and closed the fridge, carrying sandwiches in both his hand and his mouth. Harry raised an eyebrow. The hair was definitely not the most impressive part.  
  
One hoop dangled from his right ear and his coal-black t-shirt bore a skull-like legend "Don't monkey with me". "What did you do, got a makeover on your flabby self overnight?"   
  
"I know, geek," Dudley chuckled, "got my ear pierced and hair dyed last night for my birthday. Please try not to be that jealous."  
  
"Isn't mommy gonna criticise you?" Harry mocked. Dudley's face turned into a hateful snarl. "Shut up, nerd. Mom says that I'm growing up to be tough." Harry snickered, not so surreptitiously, "plus I'm so much more attractive than you are." Dudley finished triumphantly.  
  
"Says who?" Harry raised his other eyebrow.  
  
"Says me, you nincompoop-AARGH!" Dudley screamed as the springy Pig shot through the opened window untimely and flew towards the stunned Harry, a dropping landing neatly on top of Dudley's attractive hair.  
  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes as he finished reading Ron's terse letter four times in a row in his room while Dudley cursed and rinsed out his hair for the tenth time in the bathroom. Harry appreciated how much his friends cared for him. But the strangest thing was that he didn't miss them like he thought he would be weeks ago, in fact, he sometimes found their supposedly concerned and comforting letters annoying. He wished to be left alone in the whole world, with the eternity to think, ponder and breathe.  
  
His mind started wandering freely. It flickered to Luna Lovegood. She was the only one who had lessened his burden after the death of Sirius and everything that had been going on. Harry couldn't help but smile when he remembered her oddness and her heated obsession with Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Whatever that was.  
  
But the image of Luna flickered away and Sirius popped up. Harry desperately avoided the painful thought. He dozed off, dimly thinking what a wreck his life was.  
  
*  
  
The radiant ray of sunlight and dust and the flurrying sounds of flapping wings woke Harry up. He grumbled, wondering what the big fuss was about. Then he saw the line of the eager owls, including Hedwig perching around the sills did he remember that today was his sixteenth birthday. He sighed. What a big thrill.  
  
"Uh huh." he read Hermione's card and bit off the head of a chocolate frog before turning onto Ron's card. Ron'd given him a mini talking mirror that resembled the one in the Burrow greatly. Harry peered into it, the mirror cracked up: "Say ya wanna hear a joke?"  
  
"No thanks," Harry mumbled, gazing at the framed mirror. His unruly hair was getting long, the weight was actually restraining his hair from popping upward, giving him a tamed but flappy image. Harry realized with a pang that his hair was turning out to be more like what Sirius used to have. A pink lightning-bolt shaped scar stood out shyly amongst his raven bangs. His jaw line was turning into a tough shape of square rather than round, like the shape that people who experience ordeals and adventures develop into. His emerald eyes shone like calm seas beneath his slightly furrowed eyebrows. "Funny how quickly I've changed," he murmured.   
  
He stacked aside the the presents neatly on the shelf before going out of his bedroom door. But before he could do that he heard a pair of wings and a soft "woot" behind him and he turned around. An owl with shiny brown feathers was perching on the window sill, gazing at Harry intently with its hazel eyes. Harry turned back and recognized the stamp on the parchment. It was a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
"Gee I wonder what great things I did this time," He chuckled slightly as the owl stretched out its leg for him to unattach the letter, knowing that it was not time for the supply list to arrive yet. Slowly he unrolled the letter and traveled his eyes upon it.  
  
(A/N can anyone please tell me the code to make these letters slant? is it something like /i ? thanks!)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:   
  
  
  
It is with our regret to announce that the sorting hat had made a mistake in your first year to select you to Gryffindor, the hat had declared to take it back.  
  
Harry choked on his spit, coughing and wheezing. After he regained his breath he gaped at the words.  
  
In fact, the hat declared that it had seen a lot of potentials in you, your abilities surpass the Gryffindors. In order to achieve the key to your success, it would be most righteous if you join the Slytherins. This may sound odd and reluctant, seeing as it was your choice not to choose Slytherin in the first place, but please remember that we only have your best interests at heart, so please consider this well, Mr. Potter. On Sept. 1, please arrive the King's Cross an hour earlier than the usual time and Prof. Dumbledore will be there to discuss your decision.  
  
Enjoy your summer,  
  
Hogwarts Staff  
  
Harry glared at the piece of parchment like his worst enemy. "Slytherin? SLYTHERIN? What have I ever done to deserve that? I'D RATHER DIE THAN GOING TO S-SLYTHERIN!" Harry spit out the word as if it were disgusting and contagious.  
  
Somewhere, someone said the same thing, in the same revolted tone. Only the word was "Gryffindor".  
  
~~  
  
*nervously fidgets* so what did you think? I know this chapter kind of short but I'm just starting this fic and this is like an introduction, the chapters will get longer. Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! :) 


	2. At the King's Cross

Whoa! All those reviews! Thanks you guys! You're really making my day. I promise I will do my best to not let you down! *solemnly raises a fist*  
  
Many of you seem to think that Malfoy is the one who said "Gryffindor"...I guess we'll have to find out...hmm :)  
  
And with thanks to Lady Aryun for the code! I'll try that  
  
Disc: belong to Rowling, them of all, yes (yes, all of them belong to Rowling)  
  
2. At the King's Cross  
  
The fabric of the sorting hat crumpled up into a sneer. "Harry...Haaarryy...you belong to Slytherin...nah nah nah nah nah nah..."  
  
"Ugh leave me alone!" Harry sat up and seized the air, punching the light out of it, "why you darned, no good-"  
  
It went on for a moment before he realized that he was dreaming. Breathing heavily he laid back down again. "I don't care how much power I possess, I'm not going to Slytherin!"  
  
*  
  
"Hi Harry, dear, how have you been?" Molly Weasley greeted Harry with a crushing hug.  
  
Of course, Harry left the Dursleys for the Burrow for the rest of his summer.  
  
Harry shook hands with Ron and saw Hermione approaching him. "Harry, I-"  
  
"Miss you too." Harry grinned mischievously. Hermione blushed and answered by kissing Harry lightly on the cheek, like Ginny did. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Harry blinked to a round of laughter and Hermione punched him lightly.  
  
Yep, Harry thought. The good, old life.  
  
  
  
"You've been asked to transfer to Slytherin?" Ron and Hermione gaped in disbelief as they walked down Diagon Alley.  
  
"I know," Harry said, outraged, "can you believe it?"   
  
"No! It's totally nuts! Of course the answer is no!" Ron responded heatedly. Hermione, however, looked thoughtful. "I don't know, Harry-"  
  
"What, are you saying that you want him to join Slytherin?" Ron fumed.  
  
"No! I'm not that evil!" Hermione said indignantly, "but Dumbledore is executing the declaration of the sorting hat. He knows how much Harry loathes Slytherin. Don't you think he did it with a reason? I doubt they would change such a decision because of mere words from a hat." she pointed out sharply.  
  
Silence dawned on them. Then Harry spoke up, "But I'm a true Gryffindor. Dumbledore told me that during our second year."  
  
"I don't know, Harry," Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I honestly don't know."  
  
*  
  
September first approached quicker than the blink of eye.  
  
"C'mon Harry the cab is here," Mr. Weasley called.  
  
" 'Kay Harry. Good luck at King's Cross. We'll be there soon." Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Remember, whatever your decision is, we'll respect it." Hermione kissed Harry lightly. Ron goggled. Harry managed a smile and went out the door to the cab.  
  
"Gosh 'Mione you seem to have a thing with kissing Harry lately." Ron blurted.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, or she didn't hear. She stared at Harry as he climbed into the cab.  
  
"I'll go pick up all the others." Mr. Weasley nodded as Harry stepped off the cab.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Weasley!"   
  
With that Harry started to walk along the wake of the station. The place was nearly deserted. A mouse screaked and passed by swiftly. Harry tightened his grip around his trunk and and walked in determination. He stopped in front of Platform 9 and 3/4. Taking a deep breath he stepped in. Harry opened his eyes. The usually crowded station was nearly empty. He stumbled forward, looking around for a sign of Dumbledore, signing exasperatedly, "He didn't even tell me the specific place."   
  
"Potter."   
  
Harry froze at the sound of his name. That voice sounded too familar. Tardily he turned around, wishing with all his might that it was not-   
  
"Malfoy."   
  
Oh gee, thanks.   
  
"What are you doing here?" said Harry, making his tone as cold as possible. "That's none of your business, Potter." Malfoy's pale face twisted into a sneer, "I know you're so dumb you can't even find your way. Dumbledore made me to take you to him." Harry gaped a little, his stomach twisting. Did Malfoy already know about this?   
  
"Shut your trap and follow me, Potter." Malfoy said nastily, turning away. Harry raised an eyebrow. Was it possible that Malfoy was acting even fouler than usual? He mused, trodding along in silence.   
  
Malfoy led him to a small shack that he'd never seen before. Gingerly Harry opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting around a small desk, beaming at him in welcome. "Hello Harry. Draco, you may leave now." Malfoy inclined his head slightly before turning departing, his robe swishing. Harry glared at him.   
  
"Have a seat, Harry."   
  
Harry took a seat across Dumbledore. Dumbledore was gazing at him intently. "So did you make your decision, Harry?" he asked sharply.   
  
"Yeah, um, I don't think I'll transfer." Harry said uneasily.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
As if it weren't obvious. "Because dark wizards come out of there; plus all the people there hate me!"   
  
"And you think I have not considered all of that?" Dumbledore replied calmly, causing Harry to look up at him, speechless.   
  
"Harry, you know that Lord Voldemort is in on the chaos now," he said clearly, "and you're the only one who can defeat him. You have the power, you need to improve and unleash them. Being in Gryffindor is important, it boosts your bravery and chivalry. But in the circumstance I daresay that being in Slytherin is more important." he paused for a moment. Harry was dumbstruck.   
  
"Remember what the sorting hat had said? 'Slytherins achieve their goals'. Your goal is to learn as many spells, magic or even dark arts as possible in order to defeat Voldemort. Slytherins are most apt and willing when it comes to experimenting dark arts. They will come in handy in future, more than anything else. You want to defeat Lord Voldemort, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah of course." Harry said in determination.   
  
"Then learning in Slytherin would be the most adoptable choice for you." Dumbledore said quietly, "Your power is like a seedling that needs to be fertilized and modified accurately into a flourished tree. Slytherin can satisfy the nutrition it needs, because it's known to be the most powerful house. What you heard about dark wizards coming out of the house, it's because Slytherin gave them abilities and they chose to use them for evil. Slytherin can pull your power to the fullest extent; and in this situation, you need it that way. Whether you choose to be evil or good, that is up to you. If you're trained well, then you have a chance of beating the Dark Lord. If not, every hope and your power will go down the drain. The sorting hat emphasized that point." the sentence echoed away.   
  
Harry blinked, unsure of what to do. He could feel Dumbledore's penetrating gaze. "Where did I get all that power?" he asked, wanting to get away from the topic for a while.   
  
Dumbledore mused for a moment, his sapphire-colored eyes sparkling. "Only you will know that, Harry. You will learn more about your power as it grows."   
  
"But why isn't Gryffindor enough to train me?"   
  
"Because power isn't Gryffindor's strongest point. They're bravery and chivalry, and you've got enough of those going on," Dumbledore smiled.   
  
Silence.   
  
"But people in Slytherin are indecent!" Harry blurted out what he was longing to say, finally.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you say that?" "First there's Sna-I mean, Professor Snape, he treats people that don't come from his house unfairly." Harry retorted definantly.   
  
Dumbledore mused for a second. "Go on," he answered.   
  
"And Slytherins...they attack people from behind, they hex people when they're bothering them..." Harry racked his brain for more accusation.   
  
"Again, Harry, Slytherin can make you powerful. Whether you're decent or not, it's up to you."   
  
"But," Harry said slowly, "will the Slytherins ever accept me?"   
  
"It's still your choice if you want to transfer, Harry. Sometimes there're prices that you have to pay."   
  
Harry inhaled deeply, perplexed and awed. He honestly didn't know what more to say. His brain chewed on everything Dumbledore had just said aboratively. Power...beat Lord Voldemort...prices...   
  
His watch ticked impatiently on his wrist. The light seemed to dim around him. He could hear the buzzing of the crowd outside gradually.   
  
"Alright. I agree."   
  
( A/N Phew.....! I was planning to stop there, but I'm going on a trip and I don't know when chapter three will be up so I decided to write some more so there you go ^_^)   
  
Harry walked to to join the clustering students in a daze. "Hey scarface, had a horrible summer?" Crabbe cried as he and Goyle went past Harry, sniggering.   
  
Harry gave them a sarcastic sneer before turning away. He buried his face in his hands. Oh god. This was going to be hell.   
  
He saw the Weasleys and Hermione from afar with a hesitating heart. Should he go up and join them and tell them the news? Even though Hermione had told him that they would respect the choice, he doubted if they would really forgive him. But what Dumbledore had said was just so convincing and it sounded like the tough but right thing to do. It was for a good cause...right?   
  
Harry composed himself before walking up to them, his heart pounding crazily against his chest. "Hi."   
  
"Oh hi Harry!" they all turned around to face him. Harry wanted to smile but he felt that it was more of a nervous grimace. "So what did you say? No?" Ron grinned, mounting onto the train.   
  
"No." Harry muttered.   
  
"Good!" Ron replied, helping Harry with his trunk.   
  
"No. I mean, yes." muttered Harry incoherently.   
  
"What are you talking about man? Bad grammar day?" Ron joked nonchalantly as he helped with Hermione and Ginny's trunk.   
  
"I mean, I said yes." Harry winced slightly at the upcoming reactions. Ron gasped and Ginny stared at him. Hermione's eyes went as round as balloons.  
  
"What? Why? A-are you leaving us for good?" said Ginny breathlessly.  
  
"No, I'll still see you," harry avoided the shocked gazes, "Dumbledore told me that Slytherin can train my power really well."  
  
"So Gryffindor's not good enough for you?" Ron's voice leaked hatre. Harry gasped at the bitter tone and explained urgently, "no of course not! No I mean of course it's not that way!"  
  
"It's fine, Harry," Ron sighed and looked deflated, "it's your choice and we respect it." he patted harry on the back. "We wish you to do well in Slytherin." with that he turned around, disappearing into the train. Ginny and Hermione gave him a mournful look before going in beside Ron. Harry felt like his most precious things were slipping away from him, out of his sight.  
  
He had never felt so lost, so depressed. He got onto the train slowly, stumbling. What did he do wrong? How did he get himself into this mess? All he wanted to do was to learn some advanced magic and eventually beat Voldemort! It wasn't his fault that Slytherin was more powerful than Gryffindor. But he still could've handled this differently. Just not this way.  
  
Harry felt like he was back at the Dursleys again, where he had no friends, nobody to care for him anymore. How could he had thought it was annoying a few days ago?  
  
He stopped when he heard Ron's voice behind an compartment and pressed against the wall to make sure that they didn't see him. Ron's voice was muffled. Harry knew he wouldn't be welcomed now. He closed his eyes.  
  
Goodbye Gryffindor. Hello hell.  
  
  
  
He managed to find an empty compartment at the very end of the train. He slumped into the seat and buried his face in his hands, his eyes closed and his mind reeling.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here, Potter? This is my compartment." A cold voice drawled, making Harry look up in surprise and shock. Malfoy stood in front of him, dislike etched onto his face.  
  
"What do you mean by your compartment, Malfoy?" Harry challenged, but his voice was almost feeble from his downcast heart, "it's empty when I got here. And why aren't you with your croons?"  
  
He thought for a fleeting second Malfoy looked downright depressed. But Malfoy quickly regained his posture and replied: "They're...busy, and it's none of your business. So where are your loser friends?"  
  
Harry's heart sank painfully, but he tried his best to prevent it from showing, "that's none of your business, Malfoy. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Leave you alone? This is my compartment." Malfoy said incredulously.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"It is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at what he just said and Malfoy looked taken aback. Both flushed slightly. "Fine," Malfoy snarled, "but don't expect to get comfortable." Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
They sat across from each other in tense silence and occasionally shot malicious glares at each other. Time passed by slowly. Harry sneered inwardly at the situation he was in. He would have never imagined the day he'd have to sit in the same compartment as i Malfoy/i .  
  
After a while Harry's mind drifted and he forgot the presence of the other. His mind reeled at the thought of him going to Slytherin. Unconsciously his hand reached inside the pocket of his robe and he took out the Slytherin badge that Dumbledore have given him, his eyes glazing over the texture of the serpent. The light badge weighed like a ton upon his palm.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the presence of Malfoy. Panicked he looked up, trying to stuff the badge back inside his pocket. But he stopped in midair. His eyes traveled upon the badge in Malfoy's hand, lingering on the radiant texture of the uproaring lion. Malfoy was staring at him, unblinking.  
  
"Where did you get that?" they asked in unison.  
  
Great move, Potter. What were you thinking?  
  
"I'm transferring to Slytherin, not that it's any of your business, Malfoy," he said, trying to look as casual and nonchalant as possible.  
  
"Eww," Malfoy scrunched up his nose, "you? In Slytherin?"  
  
"And what happens to you, loser?" Harry mocked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Guess what, we're in the same boat. I'm going to Gryffindor." Harry gasped in horror, "not that I want to, I'm way too good for that house."  
  
"Ha ha ha," Harry laughed blankly, "in your dream, Malfoy. You'll never deserve a house like Gryffindor. You don't have a trace of bravery, you know."  
  
Malfoy's face darkened.   
  
"Don't talk about things you don't know, Potter," he drawled, almost threateningly, "besides it's very brave of me to take your fucked-up house and face all the humilation and disgrace."  
  
"Don't you dare to talk about my house like that Malfoy." Harry's voice was hard as steel.  
  
"Make me,"  
  
"Damn you Malfoy."  
  
"Damn you Potter."   
  
~~  
  
A/N That ends the thrilling chapter two, hehe. So how was that? Was it a bit rushy? ...  
  
If you're wondering why is Malfoy sorted to Gryffindor...hehe you'll see. I have a evil plan coming up...muhahahahaha! sorry  
  
Feel free to review! 


End file.
